


Nightmare Dolls

by SkullWitchNemain



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWitchNemain/pseuds/SkullWitchNemain
Summary: A poem based on the Nightmare Doll subclan of the PaleMOon Clan





	Nightmare Dolls

Ten pretty little dolls,  
Still but alive,  
Living by their grudges,  
Death allows them to strive.

An Alice doll wanders;  
Endless nightmares, she makes.  
A Catherine doll dances;  
With her magical waters, she pranks.  
A Chelsea doll soon joins;  
Hell’s Basket, souls she consumes.  
A Beatrix doll sleeps;  
In her prison, sealed in the Abyss.  
An Eleanor doll snips;  
Cutting all, her giant white scissors.

The doll master, Brenda;  
Returns with her puppet strings.  
Five angry little dolls now gone,  
Five more remains.

A Ginny doll searches;  
Endless wandering, for her friend Alice.  
A Juliet doll sings;  
Waiting, a beat her heart now skips.  
A Gerda doll plays;  
The game of lives and deaths.  
A Leslie doll wakes;  
Still left in her nightmares, she walks.  
A Mirabel doll follows;  
Snipping with her giant white scissors.

The doll master, Brenda;  
Waves her strings once more.  
Ten angry little dolls now gone.   
Not one left in store.


End file.
